


Night Walk

by dcisamtyler



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: Was it simply luck that had caused her to turn down that street?Disclaimer: In this fic, reader uses she/her pronouns.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Reader, Alec Hardy/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Night Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Starting up a new thing called "Half-hour Prompts" in which I take a prompt from a prompt generator, whether it's dialogue or a first line, and give myself thirty minutes to write something around it.
> 
> Here's the first one. Alec Hardy needs more reader-insert love!!

Was it simply luck that had caused her to turn down that street?

Whether it was luck or not, it had caused [Y/N] to meet the most beautiful man she had seen in a long time.

She wasn’t even the type to walk around at night. She was more of a “curl up with a good book or a good show on Netflix with a glass (or two) of wine” kind of person.

Well, at least she was in her old life, back in her old flat in London. 

In London, she would have never considered walking around at night by herself, unless it was absolutely necessary. While she was a grown woman and could probably fight off a potential attacker, she really didn’t want to test it out. She’d walk around at night if she was heading home from a work shift, or separating from friends after a night out. But even then, she would walk so fast from the Tube station that she practically floated.

She knew the risk. The area she lived in was pretty crime-infested. Too many creeps and threats lingered around the streets. More than once, she saw a crime scene splayed out nearby, detectives and police circling the area.

She put up with it for a while, thinking she loved the city life of London. She was born and raised in London. It was the only place in the country she swore she could be happy. She always felt invigorated by the hustle-and-bustle of the tourists and the people walking around during the day. But when night fell, it was a different story.

Usually, she stayed inside when she got home from work, settling in with a BBC show or watching something on Netflix. But one night, she desperately needed groceries. So, she went to the nearby Tesco. While she was walking back to the Tube station, she noticed a man lingering behind her. As she kept walking, darting her gaze back at him once or twice, he kept following. She picked up her footsteps and quickly turned out of sight into the hallway of her flat building.

It was then that she decided she was going to get the hell out of London.

Thankfully, her older cousin, Ellie, had an open room in her house in Broadchurch. So after finding a job with a local restaurant, she moved. And strangely enough, she became a walker. At night, even.

Ellie, a Detective Inspector in the town, insisted it was okay to walk around Broadchurch at night. It was a quiet, sleepy town. The residents all knew each other. So, she’d wander around the town, strolling up the side streets, all the way to the water, watching the waves crash on the shore.

She’d wave to residents with dogs, she’d have a little chat with Paul Coates if she saw him around. She did this for the first few months to combat homesickness. Somehow, the routine calmed her down and helped her start settling into her new home.

It was on the way back one night that she accidentally turned on a different side street.

She still didn’t know much about the town. Many of the streets looked the same and she glanced around at the different houses – some with lights out, others with doors open and TVs on. She was too busy studying the street signs when she walked into a pole –

No. Actually, a person. 

She had jumped back when she realized it was a tall, lanky man in a suit with dark hair and a scruffy beard.

“Sorry,” the person spoke in a clipped Scottish accent. They looked up at her, and [Y/N] caught her breath.

“No, it’s my fau-“

“Wait, do I know you?”

[Y/N] blinked at the man. She had seen him before, but she wasn’t sure where. She studied his face for a moment before it all clicked. 

“You work with Ellie,” [Y/N] spoke. It was Ellie’s partner, DI Alec Hardy.

Alec nodded as a smile curled on his lips. “You must be her cousin, [Y/N] [L/N]. It’s nice to finally meet you. Has she spoken about me before…?” He trailed off, meeting her eyes.

The arsehole Scotsman. Ellie called him DI Alec Hard-ass. [Y/N] bit her lip to keep from grinning at the thought. “All good things,” she assured.

“Right,” Alec chuckled. “Well, I was actually heading to Ellie’s place now, were you heading back home?”

He jutted his thumb in the opposite direction of where she was heading. Clearly, she had been walking in the wrong direction the entire time. Bloody idiot, she scolded herself.

“Yeah, I was actually a bit lost,” she admitted. “Still getting used to this town.”

Alec smiled and nodded in the right direction. “I know where to go. C’mon.”


End file.
